A Pirate's Life For Me
by the spooky soup
Summary: Sherlock and John are put on a case that had all of Scotland Yard baffled: an abnormal murder scene, complete with a black flag bearing the skull and crossbones. The murderer – someone nobody, not even Sherlock Holmes, would expect. Takes place after the Great Game. (Pre Season 2)


Chapter One:

Winter in London was always cold. This winter's night was particularly freezing, but Sherlock Holmes did not notice as he was led into a villa in the suburbs by DI Greg Lestrade. John Watson, however, was very aware of the crisp night as he followed the two detectives into the villa. The trio removed their coats and gathered in the over glorified foyer.

"Now this one's got us all baffled," Lestrade said to Sherlock.

"Murder?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade nodded, bringing a small smile to Sherlock's face.

"His name is Jackson Waterbury, US Navy. He was here visiting his sister and brother-in-law for the winter. Yesterday his sister, Amanda Frey, found him dead in his room," Lestrade said, gesturing to a young woman talking to a few policemen. The blonde woman couldn't have been more than 22.

Sherlock made his way over to her, and the police made way for him and John. Sherlock wasted no time on small talk. "Tell me what happened yesterday, and do be quick about it."

"Well, I had just come home with my husband from the store. Jack had stayed here, said he had some work he needed to finish. He was in the Navy, so naturally I figured it was important. When I went up to the room he was using, he didn't answer the door, so Mark had to break down the door. Jack was on the floor… covered in blood. Some sort of sword was sticking from his chest and…" the woman, obviously American, burst into tears, unable to continue. John stepped forward.

"I am so sorry for your loss," he started, and Sherlock scoffed. "Did he have any enemies that you knew of?" he asked.

Amanda shook her head. "I mean… he was in the Navy so I'm sure he had plenty of enemies, but I don't know anyone who would target him specifically," she answered.

Without another word, Sherlock pushed past her, and headed to the stairs. "Where?" he asked.

"Second door on the right," Lestrade answered from the foyer. John apologized for Sherlock, then followed him up the grand stair case. The two of them went to the room Lestrade had pointed them to, and John took in the scene. A middle aged man was lying on the floor, a sword still sticking out of his chest. His chest and face were covered in blood, as was the floor around him. But what caught John's attention the most was the flagpole that had been slammed through the floor boards behind the body. Hanging limply from the pole was a black flag with a stark white skull and crossbones staring back at him.

As John took in the scene, so did Sherlock, but in a different way. He mainly thought in fragments. _35, unmarried, recently returned from abroad. Iraq? Uzbekistan. __Sword__... Saber, scratched… used in a fight? Several fights… flag… Jolly Roger… war – pirate code…torn… flown in many forms of weather… used on a ship. Pirate Ship – Pirates. _

"And?" John asked from behind him. Sherlock turned in puzzlement. "Because you obviously have something.

"Well, the man, unmarried, as we can tell from his lack of wedding band. He could have forgotten it or taken it off, but there is no obvious evidence that he has ever worn one. He had just returned from abroad, Uzbekistan, most likely. It's hard to tell from the lack of information. The sword isn't a sword at all, it's a saber. Very similar, but twice as deadly in the right hands. The saber itself is very scratched, so has obviously been used in dozens of battles before. So our killer is better with a sword than with a gun, because if they could have used a gun, they would have. The flag is called the Jolly Roger. On the sea, flags are used for code. The Jolly Roger means war in the pirate code. The flag is well worn and torn in places, and has obviously been flown in different type of weather. On a ship – a pirate ship to be exact. Meaning our killer was a pirate that Waterbury crossed during his time in Uzbekistan, most likely fought – and won, and he wanted revenge," Sherlock said.

Lestrade, who had come into the room to hear Sherlock's deduction, raised his eyebrows. "Pirates? You honestly think we're dealing with pirates?"

"It seems farfetched, but once one has eliminated all possibilities, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Sherlock said. "Your killer is a pirate. That should narrow the suspect list for you."


End file.
